


Uncanny

by Drindrak



Series: MadaSaku Week 2016 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Swearing, and madara works for the fbi, naruto is a pro chef, sasuke married karin, where sakura is an art thief/spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three: [theme: AU] AUs / fractured fairy tales / space odyssey / superheroes (Deadpool) / modern / historical / feudal / spies / Star Wars</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>She was a spy, he was an FBI agent. He likened their tale to that of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and she couldn't help but agree.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MadaSaku Week, Day Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncanny

Haruno Sakura was a spy. And an art thief, but shh, it's a side job.

That night, she was on a job that required both skills. Sakura crouched on the roof of some wealthy man's house, named Uchiha or something. Funny, she knew quite a few Uchiha and they never mentioned having relatives close by. Sakura propped open an attic window and grinned. She slid into the house and quickly surveyed  the room. Her grin grew wider when she saw the painting, one part of what she had been hired to steal. She skipped up to the frame and studied the picture. It was some historical piece, based in feudal Japan, going off of the way it was painted and the contents. There was a man with long, spiky black hair, dressed in traditional red armour. He was forever frozen in a combat position, fighting a group of four. 'Wait...' Her green eyes locked on one of the other figures, a girl with pink hair of all things. '"That is ridiculously uncanny." She muttered.

"I quite agree." Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the unfamiliar voice behind her. She turned and saw a man leaning against the attic doorway, smirking at her. "Pink hair? Ridiculous."  He stepped into the room and began padding his way towards her. "Now, who are you and why are you in my house?" It was at this point that Sakura decided to cut her losses. She threw down a smoke bomb and leaped out the window.

* * *

It took a few weeks, but Uchiha Madara finally tracked down the pink-haired thief. Well, he says 'tracked down' but really means 'literally bumped into her at his nephew's wedding anniversary and Hallowe'en gala/costume party'. He was dressed up as one of his favourite superheroes, Deadpool, and she was dressed up as Rey from that silly new Star Wars movie. He wasn't wearing his mask, so she got a good look at the smirk on his face before he purred,

"Hello again, my dear." Her eyes widened briefly before she let an innocent smile cross her face.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I've never met you before." He chuckled and lifted one of her gloved hands up.

"Uchiha Madara, my dear, and you," He removed her glove, showing a speck of bright orange paint. "broke into my house a few weeks ago." Sakura scowled.

"I haven't been able to wash that off for three weeks old man!" She whisper-shouted at him. "What the hell did you do?!" He smirked.

"Just a bit of superglue mixed in with bright paint." Sakura pulled her hand back and pushed past him. "And where do you think you’re going?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Home." And then she disappeared into the crowd. After a moment, Madara realized that he never got her name. He chuckled.

"Oh, she's clever."

* * *

 

"Goddammit." Sakura growled, banging her cuffed wrists against the table before her. Of course that conniving Uchiha bastard worked for the fucking FBI. Of course he tracked her down mere days after Sasuke's stupid gala. She should have never had gone. She should have stayed at home like she had planned to. But noooo Uzumaki Naruto can't let one of his best friends stay home and do boring things like reading. Sakura slouched in her seat and grumbled under her breath. The door to the interrogation room opened and in walked the bastard who arrested her. He smirked.

"Hello once again, Sa-ku-ra."

* * *

 

She was a spy, he was an FBI agent. He likened their tale to that of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and she couldn't help but agree.

 

Although, him letting her go so he could continue the chase was something she didn't agree with.

 

Mainly because Uchiha fucking Madara liked to break down her doors and arrest her and three in three fucking morning.

 

"I hate you."

"Love you too, dear."


End file.
